The Osaka Accent
by AmarillosAmpharos
Summary: Heiji tries to work out his feelings for Conan/Shinichi but an unexpected meeting leaves him feeling content. ::Series::
1. The Osaka Accent: Chapter I

Heiji looked at his reflection in the window, he saw traces of the face paint on him. He smeared it off gently and sighed, he was afraid pretending ot be Shinichi might make him develop feelings for Ran. Though it had an entirely different affect on him, those feelings u-turned in his heart and headed straight for Shinichi.

He frowned deeply and heaved an exhausted sigh, he didn't want these feelings anymore, he wanted them to be done and over with. His face fell as he realized he couldn't hate Shinichi, or even attempt to distance himself from him anymore than he already has. He leaned his head on the cool window, it felt nice against his forehead, he closed his eyes. Yet all he saw was Shinichi standing there, with that know-it-all smirk. He felt his lips stretch into a soft smile, he loved that smirk, but what he loved most of all were Shinichi's eyes. Those eyes that were full of determination, strength, and wisdom.

He sighed softly, if only he could be brave enough to say how he really felt, but his heart quivered at the thought. His whole body shook with fear, he couldn't stand to be rejected he didn't want to hear from Shinichi's own mouth that he could never love him. He frowned, how he wished that he and Shinichi could be happy together. He chuckled abit to himself, it was amusing that up till he met Shinichi he had no interest in love. Love was just a four letter word that got in the way of his true passion, detective work.

It may have been he'd never found anyone that shared his passion for all things. Yet Shinichi embodied those passions even more so than himself, it was as if he'd found his one true love. He sighed gently,

"I wish I could tell you Shinichi" he whispered to his reflection.

"Tell me what?" Conan asked jumping up onto the seat next to Heiji.

Heiji felt his face drain of color as he slowly looked at the small boy next to him. He felt his heart jump suddenly, even when he was in that ridiculously small body, he could see those eyes had never changed. He stared at Conan silently for a minute,

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his usually thick Osaka accent.

"Going to Osaka, Uncle decided to take us there all of a sudden" Conan said blinking at him. Something wasn't right about Heiji, the usual fire in his eyes had wavered. He frowned slightly.

"Somethings wrong" Conan noted to Heiji who swallowed hard and started to sweat some "What were you wanting to tell me?" he asked curiously.

Heiji frowned, he was so tempted to let Shinichi know, his heart raced quickly in his chest. He could hardly breath, his fingers went cold and numb, his whole body quivered. Conan watched in silence, patiently waiting for Heiji to tell him.

Conan watched Heiji's face closely, and noticed a small spot of face paint still left. He reached out and wiped it away, and touched the smooth skin of the boy next to him. He marveled for what seemed an eternity at how soft his tanned skin was. The color of maple syrup, deep and rich, he saw Heiji tense up at his touch and jerked his hand back. Only to have his face caught by Heiji's large hands, Heiji moved and kissed Conan's lips firmly.

Conan froze, his face went completely red then he slowly melted into the kiss. When they finally broke for air, Heiji looked at Conan, his eyes filled with a wonder, a question unspoken. Conan smiled "I do too" he answered touch Heiji's soft hands.

He knew it, from the first get go, him and Heiji were one in the same, two halves of a whole. He felt Heiji relax under his hand and looked at the taller boy, and smiled seeing that warm beautiful smile spread across that sun kissed face. He returned it, their feelings had finally connected after running around in circles, they'd finally come home.

Conan slipped his hand into Heiji's gently, he marveled at the size but that didn't matter anymore. He had a new purpose now, no longer was it to get his body back for Ran, but for Heiji. He knew the road was going to be long and tough, but with Heiji by his side he knew it'd be alright now. They were together at last. 


	2. From Osaka to Tokyo: Chapter II

Months had pasted since he and Shinichi confirmed for one another their feelings. Though living so far from Tokyo was an issue, they rarely saw one another and he couldn't ignore his school work either. Much less his detective work, but they spoke often on the phone making the issue less of one.

Heiji sighed looking out the window of his classroom, he'd already finished the assignment given to them now he was left to wonder. His mind wandered various places but for some reason they always came full circle back to Kudo. He snorted, that's it, he was obsessed! His reflection in the window smiled back at him, almost mockingly.

That was the last straw, he decided just as the last school bell rang, he was going to Tokyo. Fuck school, he snatched his things up in a blaze and left any inquiring classmates, in the dust. It wasn't long before he hit the train station, armed only with his duffle bag and his SAX hat, he was off to see his beloved.

Meanwhile, a bored Kudo was watching TV, unfortunately for him it was the weather forecast for the day. "And in Osaka it'll be..." the weather girl announced cheerfully. He frowned, Osaka, every time he heard an Osaka accent, or saw it on the news or weather channel, he thought of him. That brash, temperamental boy who stole his heart in a blaze of wit and charm.

He sighed, longing for the tanned boy's touch. They spoke often by phone but it just wasn't enough. He looked at Uncle passed out from much too much drinking and smoking and got up leaving the room. He didn't want to think about Heiji right now, Heiji made him lose what little composure he had left.

He flopped down on his bed, he couldn't shake the sickening feeling in his stomach. He felt listless almost, unable to make heads or tails of himself anymore. He use to be so certain, so sure, but now, now he felt as if he were just going through the motions of his life. The only times he felt truly like himself was when he was solving a case or...or... He snorted, unable to finish his train of through, scared that the sickening feeling would only deepen.

"Oh well..." was his final thought before dozing off for a midday nap.

"Oy Conan!"

Conan puffed as he was awaken by a terribly thick Osaka accent, he opened his eyes slowly and came wide awake when he saw the tanned face only inches from his own.

"Heiji?" he asked confused, the cobwebs of sleep still freshly clogging his ability to think.

"No, it's Santa, of course it's me, fool!" he said sarcastically, he came out all this way only to be asked who he was. He was insulted, but the insult was suddenly swept away when Conan flung himself on Heiji.

Heiji went back from the force of it and smiled "I missed you too" he said half jokingly, but he was serious, he had missed him so much.

"Just...lemme stay here" Conan murmured against his toned chest taking in the smell of him. That deep musky scent that was uniquely his, listening to the pounding of his heiji's heart was soothing.

Heiji smiled and hugged Conan tightly to him, the small body was awkward to hold but the warmth was beyond compare. He felt Conan's heart beat in time with his own, it was as if they were both suspended in time. He reached and ran his fingers though his hair and breathed in the smell of his shampoo, what an intoxicating smell.

Conan opened his eyes and blinked and eyed a long hair on Heiji's shoulder. He lifted up, Heiji looked at him curiously and watched as Conan reached and pulled the hair, the hair was extremely long, about as long as Ran's.

Heiji looked at the hair perplexed, Conan started to sniff his over coat, and caught the feint smell of a woman's perfume. He pulled back again looking down at Heiji, "care to explain?" he asked darkly.

Heiji blinked up at the small boy "Explain WHAT exactly?" he asked not sure where all this was going.

"This" he showed him the hair "And the fact that you have the faint smell of a woman's perfume on you"

"Now, how do you figure it's a woman's perfume?" Heiji demanded

"Ran wears the same kind of perfume now, she got it last Christmas" Conan said seriously.

Heiji got up "are you accusing me of cheating?" he demanded

"You're innocent until proven guilty, so explain" he said pointing to the hair.

Heiji groaned "GOD!" he said irritated

"Fine!" he said and leaned back

"at lunch a classmate caught up to me and wanted to eat lunch with me under the tree in the back. I agreed, she has given me her notes occasionally when I've missed school so I thought it might be a nice way to repay her. Well we ate lunch and suddenly she starts confessing to me, saying how she's always liked me. I listened to her confession but I declined her, she couldn't take no for an answer so she flung himself on me. I actually bruised my shoulder on a rock, you can see that too if you want. I eventually pulled her off me and explained I was seeing someone at the moment. She cried but it couldn't be helped, there are you happy now?" he said puffing up a little hurt that Conan didn't have much confidence in him.

Conan listened intently to every word, it was all very plausible. He reached back and looked at the newly formed bruise, and noticed his shirt had some grass stains on the back. So it seemed to him Heiji was being truthful with him,

"Sorry, just..." Conan stopped before he could say something that might offend Heiji.

"Just we're so far apart, right?" Heiji asked and saw the sheepish look Conan gave him.

Heiji sighed "Conan, I know this hasn't been easy, trust me it's not been easy for me either, but I just can't up and leave Osaka. Though I'll promise you this, once you get your old body back, and we graduate high school, we can get a place together. Just the two of us, and it can be close to Osaka and Tokyo, so we won't have far to go to get to university or work"

Conan perked up "Honestly?" he asked, Heiji smiled that child-like wonder lit up in Conan's eyes, it was too cute for words.

"Honestly" he said and kissed Conan gently, "You're all I want and all I need, I'd never hurt you Kudo" he said gently, holding that small face in his hands.

Conan smiled and leaned into those strong hands and nodded "Me too" he whispered gently. For a single instant there was peace, yet they knew, the peace wouldn't last. Somewhere deep in the back of their hearts they knew, that they would have to part soon, but for moments like this, it was worth it. 


	3. Oyasumi to Sayōnara: Chapter III

Heiji looked at the small boy next to him, he couldn't sleep at all. The fact of the matter was, he had to go home tomorrow. He held Conan close to him, his rhythmic breathing did little to calm him. Saying goodnight to his beloved was the hardest thing to do that day. Hearing that word left him feeling as if something wonderful had ended.

He held Conan firmly to him, and pressed his face into his back, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to come. He choked back a sob, truth be told leaving Conan became harder and harder every time. Seeing those eyes watch him board his train home, filled with that heavy sorrow they both shared.

He felt the tears slowly stream down his face, and a small sob escaped his lips. Why did it have to be this way? What had they ever done to anger the fates?

"Heiji?" came the sleep ladened voice.

He gasped and cleared his throat trying to sound normal "Sorry...did I wake you?" he asked, he could hear it, the husky sound in his voice.

Conan turned around "Heiji?" he asked the concern was more evident now, he was caught. He tried to wipe the tears, but his hand was caught by a smaller hand,

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently stroking the tears away.

"...I don't want to leave you" Heiji admitted after a moment of heavy silence. "I never wanted to say Goodnight..." he said softly.

Conan's faced softened in the pale moonlight, in this light Heiji fancied that Conan was an angel, sent to him by some work of destiny. He was entranced by that almost sad but comforting smile that stretched across his small face.

"We said goodnight...not goodbye" Conan said to him gently,

"It still felt like goodbye" Heiji admitted, the heavy feeling when he uttered that word left him quivering inside.

Conan reached up and pulled him down kissing him gently, "No More tears, in the morning I'll still be here with you." he said gently and hugged him.

Heiji's heart broke, he knew what it meant for Conan to carry the burden, he carried it as well. He realized that Conan wasn't carrying just his burden, but Heiji's as well. He hugged Conan tightly,

"Dry your eyes" Conan whispered, "It'll be okay" he said bravely.

Heiji smiled finally, holding that warm body against him, made him feel at peace. "Goodnight, sleep tight" Heiji whispered.

"No more tears" Conan whispered back to him, a soft command filled with love.

Heiji smiled "No more..." he whispered as he felt Conan's breathing level, he sighed out gently feeling the slow creep of sleep start to engulf him.

"Ore...no tenshi" he whispered softly into the still night, as the moon smiled softly on the lovers, blessing them as they slept.


End file.
